


Did Someone Say Musical?

by OrchidPeach560 (Miss_Webb)



Series: High School Musical [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - High School Musical Fusion, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Webb/pseuds/OrchidPeach560
Summary: Tony Stark is being forced forced to go to public school, as to mingle with other kids his age, and not adopt his fathers antisocial obsessive lifestyles. He’s pleasantly surprised to fall in love with the schools hot shot basketball star.Aka: A High School Musical remake. Tony is Gabrella, Stephen is Troy and everyone else is still being picked, I'll update the 'cast' list as I go.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to do all three movies in a series. 
> 
> Some of the lines are taken directly from the movie, i'm not going to change the plot much, just enough to fit it to marvels characters.

It was hot inside, despite it being at a Ski Lodge on New Year's Eve, snow visibly falling just outside the windows. But the bodies all packed inside, partying and talking altogether. It’s the air conditioning mixed with body heat. It might also be the three plastic cups of cheap beer Tony managed to snag from some kids sneaking it in one of the back rooms. He’s pretending not to be drunk, not wanting to be caught by Jarvis who’s lurking around somewhere.

He looks down at the open book in his hands and chuckles at the blurry words as his fingers slide across the embossed lettering on the front.

“Tony, it’s New Years, what at are you doing sitting around with your head in a book?” His mothers voice calls from behind, standing over his shoulder. 

He takes a silent deep breath, Oh shoot, he needs to be careful or he’s caught.

“I uh- I’m almost done with the chapter.”

She looks around the room and sighs. “Stuck in a room full of kids, and you’re drawn to a book. Just like your father. Come on, mingle!” She takes the book from his hands and now he’s worried that she may see the redness of his eyes.

“Okay okay.” He waves his hands keeping his head down. “I’ll mingle… but can I have my book back?”

She hands it back to him. “Go on. Live a little.”

 

_

 

Stephen is tired, sweat dripping into his eyes stinging. It shouldn’t even be this hot in here. Not that he even wanted to be there in the first place.

“Hey, eyes on me. Where’s your mind at right now?” His Dad asks, passing him the ball.

“Sorry.” He sighs, catching the ball and dribbling.

“Strengthen your left. Got a guard in the championship game we’re expectin'. You'll torch 'em!”

“By working on my left?” Stephen ask’s disbelief deep in his voice.

“Yeah. He looks middle, you take it downtown.”

Stephen nods, then spins left and takes a shot. Nothin’ but net. His dad whoops, clapping his hands. “Whoo! That's it, man. Sweet. I wanna see that in the game.”

“Boys?” Stephen’s mother calls from the doorway. He smiles over at her. “Did we fly all this way just to play more basketball?”

Stephen and his dad look at each other before smiling. “Yes.” They say in unison. She shakes her head, crossing her arms. “This is our last night of vacation. There’s a party remember?”

“Oh yeah, the New Years Eve, I almost forgot about that.” His father says.

“Stephen there’s a party for the kids downstairs.”

“Kids?”

“Young adults.” She amends. “Now go hurry up and shower. I can smell you from over here.”

Stephen and his father laugh, he turns one last time to make another shot before they all three exit the gym. Off to their hotel room to shower and dress.

 

_

 

For a ‘kids’ party, it's all pretty lively. Some middle schoolers run free, short and pushing their way through people to get to the open bar, that's actually a table littered with candy and fruit punch. Thankfully everyone else seems to be around his age, and all having a good time. This may not be as lame as Stephen thought it would be.

Tony’s sobered a little. He still sways while he stands, but the words in the book have lost their blur and he’s actually able to read it. It’s about electrical engineering, which he’s had a chance to dabble in already with Howard, but this is giving him a few ideas about Dum-E and the wiring. He knew he was doing something wrong. Every few minutes Dum-E’s been powering down, but now he may know how to stop that.

Some idiot in a cowboy had bumped into him reeking of alcohol. Tony laughs, helping the kid stand and goes back to the book, grabbing a pen next to him and underlines the important parts, while making notes and calculations in the margins.

Over the speakers in the room, there’s a momentary whine as the microphone is turned on and the music is lowered so the host of the party could speak.

“Alright, everybody? We having a good time?”

Various yeah’s and cheers erupt from the crowd, and Tony winches slightly at the pain in his eardrums from it.

“That's good!” The host smiles. “Let’s mix this up, can I get two people not from the band to come on up and sing this duet!?” The crowd cheers again and Tony rolls his eyes. Karaoke? This is what normal kids do at parties, no wonder Howard never pushed him to go.

He’s partially blinded when a large spotlight lands lighting up the pages, he’s reading and he has to turn his eyes away. Another spotlight lands on Stephen standing next to the candy bar.

“Oh- I don’t sing.” Stephen shakes his head, but the sound of his voice is drowned out by the cheers and crowd pushing him toward the stage.

The Host steps off the stage and walks over to Tony. “Come on Bookworm, get up there.”

Tony isn’t interested in singing, but he’s buzzed, and his mom told him to mingle. So he doesn’t struggle much as he’s offered a hand and dragged to the stage. Tony and Stephen are both handed microphones, and Tony only sways slightly trying to find his balance with the bright light in his face.

Music begins playing loudly, and all eyes are on them. Stephen can feel himself sweating again. But he’s not that shy. He’s used to having an audience while playing games. He’s just not used to facing them, and not focusing on the ball or whoever he’s guarding. He also doesn’t usually sing. But damn if he’s going to stand there gaping like a fish, and make a fool of himself.

The yellow words on a T.V screen up on the left show the lyrics, and they seem easy enough. So he does it At first he’s a little off-key but it’s not long before he’s right on rhythm. Tony eventually starts singing not long after, remembering oh yeah it’s a duet.

It takes a few verses before Tony admits to himself that this is kind of fun. He turns to Stephen, as they sing, and they find a flow and they dance around each other, and when the song ends the crowd cheers for them. And yeah, Tony is starting to see the appeal of this whole mingling thing.

“I’m Stephen.” He holds his hand out to shake.

“Tony.”

_

 

It’s nice to be back out in the cool air. Jacket zipped up, and a warm cup of hot chocolate in his hands as the snow-dotted breeze nips at Tony’s face. Most of his buzz is faded and now he’s tiredly relaxed. Stephen- his unwitting duet partner has his own cup as well.

“You have the voice and the charisma. You sure you haven’t done this before?” Stephen asks, Tony laughs and some of the coca falls over onto his fingers. He brings the burning digit to his mouth and licks it away.

“No. I’m not one for singing. I might have sung once in church. When I was six.” He snorts. “I think I might have passed out.”

“Why’s that?”

“I don’t know… I would say it’s the stage fright but it’s not the attention that bothers me…. it's more the expectation or pressure of having to do something right. I’m a bit compulsive when it comes to being right.”

“Well, you didn’t pass out this time.”

“Yeah, this was fun.” Tony looks down at his cup, trying to hide the growing blush. Maybe he can blame it on the cold. “Not to mention you sounded like a natural. No stage fright for you either.”

“Eh.” Stephen shrugs. “My shower head would be proud I’m moving onto bigger and better audiences.”

Inside they can hear the party counting down loudly “Nine, Eight, Seven, Six, Five, Four, Three, Two, One!”

Fireworks explode in hundreds of colors, shining in the snow. Tony’s never been one for holidays or _feeling the magic_ as some people say, but right now… right now he feels something special.

Once the fireworks die out, and the cheering lessens, they look to each other. This must be one of those _moments_ everyone’s so crazy about. Tony can see why. A chill of cold passes by, and Tony takes that as his sign to step back.

“I should uh… go find my mom. Tell her happy New Year and all that.”

“Me too. I mean, not your mom. My mom... and dad. Uh... I- we should exchange numbers.”

“Okay.” Tony pulls out his phone, Stephan does the same. There’s a flash that has Tony blinking, and Stephen smiles sheepishly.

“For the contact.” Then he takes Tony’s phone and snaps a photo of himself, adding his number.

“There you go.” Stephen hands Tony back his phone and then leaves immediately. Stephen saves the contact in his phone without taking notice.

“You know, talking with you and the singing… it’s the most fun I’ve had this entire vacation....” He looks up to find Tony gone, and sighs, looking back down at the photo of him on his phone. Hovering his thumb over it carefully. “Tony.”


	2. Chapter 2

 It’s been a week since New Year’s, and school is back in full swing. Kids pushing their way through the halls, talking at all volumes to friends and themselves. Out front kids collect around each other, talking so not to be separated by the small sweaty halls.

Stephen’s just stepped off the bus as Sam approaches him.

“Stephen, my man. How you been?” He asks, stepping forward, delivering a handshake they’d come up with together years ago with mastered ease, that it takes no effort even with Stephen half asleep this early in the morning.

“Alright.” Stephen smiles to the other guys as they approach. “Hey guys, Happy New Year.”

“Yeah, a happy Wildcat new year!” Sam's smiles turning to Wong, high fiving him.  

“Yeah, it is!”

Sam turns back to Stephen. “In two weeks we're going to the championships with you leading us to infinity and beyond.” Waving his arm out as if he’s painting a grand picture in the sky. The group around them start doing the Wildcat cheer,

“What team?”

 “Wildcats!”

 “What team?”

“Wildcats!”

 They all break apart laughing and cheering, hands in the air, and heading inside to their lockers. Stephen just opened his locker when Sam turns. “Here comes this ice queen, and the loyal follower.”

Oh, he doesn’t need to look up or ask what that means. Ice queen is the well-known term for the more errant of the Odinson’s. Loki. Pushing through the hallway, demanding his own space to walk freely in the hall, partying people like the sea.

Wong pats Stephen on the shoulder, giving him a knowing look before whispering. “Yikes.”

Stephen sighs putting his backpack away. Loki wanted to hang out sometime during break, but Stephen kept coming up with excuses not to, and thankfully they took him to the ski lodge, so he didn’t have to lie anymore about not being able to. Inevitably, he ended up thinking about Tony again. The entire trip home he thought of those brown eyes, and they way they crinkled when Tony laughed or smiled. He thought about the sound of his voice, and the way his lips moved to form words.

Stephen wondered what it would have been like to kiss those lips. How he’d missed his chance. Everyone dreams of a New years kiss, and he’d chickened out of his.

He hadn’t called or texted Tony, and Tony hadn’t contacted him either. Quietly he worried if they’d never speak again. If all he’d ever have of him was a photo and a name with a number he’d never use.

_

Tony and his mother stand in front of the school as a loud bell rings. It’s pretty large for a high school, it’s got three floors and a basement. Still, he shuffles nervously. “Mom… my stomach doesn’t feel too good.” Tony’s known for his aches and pains. Due to not eating regularly, or sleeping enough, much like his father, part of the problem in the first place.

“I saw you eat breakfast this morning Anthony, and I hope you took my advice and slept last night. No matter, we are going inside.” She says, not unkindly, but firm. Tony sucks it up, walking off the faked cramp into the building and following his mother to the front office. Principal Ross in big square letters on the door.

“Ah Mrs. Stark, Mr. Stark.” He shakes both of their hands, voice clear, and strong. Just like the generals that come to visit Howard sometimes. “I’ve just reviewed the transcripts. Tony, is a remarkable young man. Already having all the credits needed to, well, graduate high school.” Mr. Ross looked to Maria in confusion. “May I ask why you’re choosing to enroll him here? Or in any high school for that matter?”

She nods. “I don’t want Tony to go to college, ending up being a sixteen-year-old surrounded by twenty-year old’s and older. I’m afraid the age gap will make it difficult to communicate and… Tony already has difficulty communicating. A trait given by his father along with the smarts.”

“We all have our downfalls,” Tony mutters. A phrase he remembers Howard saying not long ago. Earning him a look from his mother.

“Howard is very interested in having Tony earning extra credit and exercising his mind anyway possible. I hear this school has a great science program?”

“Why yes, by the state's standards. I’m not sure how that would hold up to a Stark, but we hope to be somewhat of a challenge.”

“Well, if it doesn’t I’m sure Tony will find a way to tinker with something new. As I said, the main point is socializing.”

“I’m sure that won’t be a problem here. Plenty of students here, very friendly.” He smiles, grabbing a paper from his desk. “This is your schedule. Do not hesitate to come to me with any problems, and I’m sure you can find your way, the classes are all numbered, and there are arrows at the corners and the stairs.”

“Yeah, I got it.” Tony nods, looking over his classes.

“Okay, Bambino. Jarvis will pick you up after school.” After she gives him a quick peck on the cheek, and they go their separate ways

_

The class is alive, and room stuffed full of students, everyone talking about how they spent their break.

“Stephen, hey, what’s up.” A kid claps his shoulder as he passes to his seat. Stephen nods but continues grabbing his things and taking his seat.

 Mr. Darbus, also known as the grandmaster to the students, sits in the front of the room, reading out a script, no one paying attention, but he does it theatrically all the same.

Tony wanders down the hall, checking the numbers until he’s found his class. His eyes stay downcast as he takes the first empty seat he sees. Not wanting to make eye contact and have someone mistake it as an invitation for conversation. Despite his mom wanting him to make friends, Tony could care less. He doesn’t need friends. Howard thinks so as well.

Wong reaches over and taps Stephen on the shoulder. “So, do you remember the night before?”

“No.” Stephen laughs. “Not at all. All I remember is this like, pink jelly. I…” his sentence trails off, as he catches movement in the corner of his eye. For a second, he thinks he’s imagining it, but when he turns he sees him. Tony, from the party. He’s about to call out to him when suddenly Loki’s in his face.

“Hi, Stephen.” Loki smiles.

“Hi.” Stephen says back, trying to look around Loki’s head to catch sight of Tony again, who still has his eyes down pointed to the table, no idea that his attention is trying to be caught.

The bell rings, and on cue, the grandmaster stands, placing the script on his desk and turning to the class. “I trust you all had splendid holidays. Check the sign-up sheets in the lobby for all the new activates we have this semester. Especially our winter musical. We will have singles auditions for our supporting roles and pairs auditions for our two leads.”

 Sam whispers over his shoulder to Stephen when he notices his heavy stare across the room.

“You okay?”

“Yeah.” Stephen says, not yet taken his eyes off Tony. 

His whispering apparently caught the attention of the grandmaster, who cut his eyes at Sam and the basketball spinning on the tip of his finger.

“Mr. Wilson, this is a place of learning, not a hockey arena.” Sam stopped spinning the ball and places it on his lap. “There is also a final sign-up sheet for next week's scholastic decathlon competition. Chem Club president Bruce Banner can answer all of your questions about that.”

Stephen stops trying to bore holes into Tony’s skull and realizes that he has his number, he pulls out his phone clicks the contact and hits call on accident instead of the texting icon. Across the room, The Start Of Something New begins to play.

 “Ah, the cell phone menace has returned to our crucible of learning.” The grandmaster says, reaching behind him picking up a silver bucket and then crosses the room.

Several students all reach for their bags or pockets, worried it may be their phones going off. Tony furrows his eyes confused, shutting off the ringtone.

Several phones are taken, all with invitations to detention after school. Tony, Stephen, Loki, and Thor all included. Sam tries to make a case for Stephen to get out of detention, taking about basketball practice and how they all need him, and earns him his own fifteen minutes. Bruce makes a comment about it and earns himself detention as well.

When the bell rings, the entire class empties quickly. Stephen’s one of the first few out.  He waits by the door, for Tony to come out.

“Sorry man, I’ll see you in detention,” Sam says when he comes out. Stephen shrugs.

“It’s alright, I’ll see you later.” He says, waving Sam and Wong off. When Tony finally walks out, Stephen walks alongside him.

“Hey.” He says smoothly. Tony’s eyes go wide when recognition sets in.

“Wait what, I don’t…”

“Believe it?” Stephen finishes. “Me either. How are you here?”

“Well, I go here now. This school has the best science program, so my dad moved us out here, so I could go” Tony explained, then looked at Stephen. “You know… I looked for you, New Year’s Day. I couldn’t find you though.”

“Yeah?” Stephen looks around whispering.  “We left first thing.”

“Why are you whispering?” Tony asks, lowering his own voice in caution.

“Well, my friends know about snowboarding, but not the singing.” 

Tony looks confused, before smiling. “Too macho for singing anywhere but the shower?”

“No, it was cool, but, you know, my friends, it’s- it’s not what I do.” He sighs, trying to find a way to explain it. “When I was there, with you, it was like I was a different person.”

 Tony nods, with a look on his face that says he's not impressed with that answer but doesn’t say anything about it.

“So, uh, anyway…” Stephen says, trying to save the conversation. “Welcome to East High?” He sees the signup sheet on the wall. “Now that you’ve met Mr. Darbus, I bet you can’t wait to sign up for the show.”

Tony shakes his head. “I won’t be signing up for anything that isn’t math or science. I just want to build and break things. But if you sign up I will consider going and watching. Make your shower head proud again and all that.”

“Yeah, right, that not going to happen.” Stephen laughs. 

“What’s not going to happen?” Came from behind them. They turn coming face to face with Thor and Loki. Loki levels and assessing eye on Tony looking him up and down. “Oh, how nice of you to show the new guy around.” Then he pulls out a green sharpie, and moves between them to the signup sheet, writing his name in big letters, covering up at least five spaces. “Oh, were you going to sign up? Thor and I have starred in each and every one of the productions here, and always welcome newcomers. There are a lot of supporting roles that need filling. I’m sure we could find something for you.” Loki says as if it’s an afterthought.

“Uh, nope,” Tony says. “I was just looking at everything.” He gestures to the long list of activites posited all over the board. “Nice penmanship.” He adds, then he promptly walks away, done with the conversation. Loki glares after him before turning to Stephen.

“So, Stephen.” Loki starts. “I missed you during vacation. Where’d you go, what’d you do?”

“You know, basketball, snowboarding, more basketball.”

“When’s the game?” Thor asks.

“Two weeks.”

“You are so dedicated.” Loki smiles, placing a hand on Stephen’s shoulder. “Just like me. I hope you come to watch me in the musical. Promise?”

Stephen nods, knowing full well he has no intention to do that.

“Great, See you!” Loki smiles, walking off, Thor following quickly behind him.

“See you.” Stephen says back, looking down the hall in the direction that Tony went, then looks back to the audition signup sheet. In quiet thought and a dreaded sense of guilt and anxiety like he’s done something wrong and doesn’t know what.

 


End file.
